


【鸣佐】Spell on you 第七章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: BDSM，校园师生，年下





	【鸣佐】Spell on you 第七章

07

“我之所以想要和佐助保持距离，是因为我喜欢上了佐助。”

“这份感情是绝对不会被允许的，也绝对不会被任何人所接受的，所以我准备将他埋在心底。但是刚刚佐助的表情让我觉得，是不是说出来让你知道之后反感，会比你一直自责哪里没有做好要好得多。”

“现在，你可以让我滚了。”

佐助在听见第一句时表情就僵住了，整个人成了停滞状态，活像一尊优美又缺乏生气的雕像，他愣愣地看着鸣人说完一大段话，连眼睛都没有眨过。鸣人被他盯得都不好意思了，方才绝望又勇敢地表白完，此时脸皮薄的只剩一张纸，刚准备从佐助的肩膀上撤回手，就被佐助抓住了手臂。

“喜欢是......什么意思？”

鸣人有些讶异，气氛也一时被带偏：“就是想亲你，想和你无时不刻待在一起，想和你......”

“我没问你这个！”佐助的脸也红彤彤的：“我是问你是哪个喜欢！”

他一把抓住鸣人的衣领扯过来，侧头亲了上去，然后又退了回来：“是这个喜欢么？”

鸣人被亲懵了。他只感觉到一个凉凉软软的东西湿湿地贴上来又离开，佐助的脸凑近了放大，最终近在咫尺。他只感觉大脑已经停机，一切的思考根本不是他本人做的，只是身体先行动，当他意识到的时候，他已经将佐助推在墙边上，凶狠地吻了上去。

似乎他们之间每一个吻都是不平静的。鸣人本是抓着佐助两只手，后来换成一只手抓着两只手腕按在墙上，自己的另一只手则向下伸去，探入了佐助西装的里面。

鸣人一面吻他，一面将他的衬衫下摆从西裤里面抽出来。佐助有些小挣扎，却被鸣人伸入腿间的膝盖弄得喘息连连。好不容易才把被啃咬得红肿的嘴唇给夺回来，佐助被压得有些酸的手动了动，低声说：“先进去......”

“我还没回答你呢，”鸣人和他额头抵着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，看着他的眼睛道：“是一样的，佐助，我和你的感觉是一样的，我只是不敢相信而已。”

大门被狠狠地关上，佐助只感到一股大力将他推倒在沙发上，将他摔得头晕眼花，刚要爬起来，就被鸣人伸手轻轻一推，又倒了回去。

鸣人一条腿跪在沙发边缘，双手交叠掀起衣服下摆，将上衣迅速脱下甩到一边，他的手臂探过来撑在佐助脸边，凑过来在他耳廓上轻轻啄了一下，说道：“既然是佐助先主动的，我就没有道理放过你。”

客厅的灯光从鸣人的背后照射过来，佐助有些看不清鸣人的表情，可想必也是英俊又气势汹汹的；鸣人低下头咬着他的领带扯开的时候，像一头年轻的狼王盯上了自己的猎物，佐助抬头迎上他的眼神，全身上下仿佛过电般震颤，颈后竖起不寒而栗的兴奋。

“来啊，”他说，扬起属于大人的挑衅笑容：“看你能做到什么程度。”

 

纯白的真皮沙发上水液横流。

佐助细白的手腕被领带捆着，软软的垂在一边，往下去，被汗水沾湿贴在脸颊边上的头发遮住了一部分黑色眼罩的边缘。半开的嘴唇之中，红色的口球将口腔的空间填满了，迫使舌头下压，嘴不能闭合，无色的津液只能从嘴角无遮掩地流出。

鸣人的手抚摸着佐助的大腿根，那里已经湿漉漉一片，被大量挤进身体的润滑剂浸了个透；硬得笔直的性器贴着肚皮，在鸣人试探地深入两指之后，经受不住地吐出一小股液体。

“怎么觉得佐助是太紧张了还是太期待了......”鸣人轻轻在那顶端吻了一下，换来佐助浑身的颤抖，“等我一小下。”

说完，他便将什么东西塞入了佐助的后穴，裹着冰凉的润滑液。而他自己则转身进了屋里，叮铃咣当地找着什么。

佐助吓得一缩，那玩意被推入了深一点的里面。因为看不见，他只能感觉到是一个有些硬的、表面光滑的物体，正想着，那玩意竟然嗡嗡地震动了起来。

“唔......！”

那东西一边疯狂地跳动着一边朝里滑去，佐助无法合上嘴唇，只好从口中发出一声猎物被捕获后柔软的挣扎声。刚刚被鸣人伸进几根手指、狠狠按揉过的内穴颤抖着收紧，却惹得真敢更加强烈；鸣人美名其曰“开发”，却用手指在里面转着乱按乱戳，戳得佐助腰软成一片，直到按到一点是才惊诧又饱含情欲地呻吟出声。

那是佐助从未有过的感觉，他虽然深知自己的属性，但是从未试过将手伸到后面去。他生性冷淡，这些年来也是这样那样的事情催着他一路向前，从未有想过从这方面好好取悦自己，平时也只是从前端抚慰，草草了事。此时跳蛋正抵着他那个要命的地方拼命跳动，一个冷硬机制但却直接粗暴地快感源源不断、既有规律地从那一点传来。

“呜呜......”

无人在身边的恐惧给了佐助错觉，似乎刚刚过去了很久，又似乎会一直持续下去一般，尖锐的快感让他不自觉扭动起腰来，前端孜孜不倦地涂着吐着水，口不能合地流下津液。

鸣人回来的时候看见的就是这一般场景，他挑了挑眉，手指上挂着的银色的小东西在指尖转了转。他从口袋里掏出一个粉红色的遥控器，将跳蛋关了；体内终于安静下来，一直紧绷的身体也稍稍松懈下来，佐助扣紧的指尖也松了开来，可这只是暂时的——鸣人二话不说将手指探进去，将沾满水光的玩具揪了出来。

“舒服吗？佐助？”鸣人问道，“下次我们带着它出去玩好不好？”

想也不用想，佐助脱力地摇了摇头。

“哦，忘了你还戴着这个。”

鸣人像是刚刚想起来似的，将口球摘下来，又取下眼罩，捏了他下巴来看，佐助双眸垂着，睫毛上沾着亮晶晶的不知道是泪水还是汗水，眼角带着妩媚的粉红，他一睁眼看过来，水光潋滟的眼睛里是又羞又怒的雾气，一张口就是沙哑的埋怨：“漩涡鸣人同学，你这个混蛋。”

鸣人把人拖过来在腿上抱着，扭过他的头来接吻。

佐助发现他很喜欢把自己抱在怀里，明明不是小孩子，更不是身材娇小的情人，两个长手长脚的大男人挤在一起令沙发上的空间越发狭小。鸣人一边吻着他一边又摸上他的性器，后面硬邦邦地抵上来，在股沟之间磨蹭。

摩擦间，有什么冰凉的东西激得佐助一抖，他疑惑地看着鸣人举到他眼前的银色小棍，那东西极为细长，他刚准备出声问，就感觉铃口微微一痛，鸣人竟是捏着他顶端的小孔，将那东西塞进去了。

“不！住手......你疯了吗！”

巨大的恐惧涌上心头，佐助剧烈地挣扎起来，鸣人轻轻吻着他的发鬓，安抚着他，在他耳边说道：“嘘......没事的，你不会受伤的。这个可以帮你管理一下射精次数，否则一会结束得太早就没有意思了。”

“那东西放不进去的！......啊！痛、好痛......”

鸣人硬是压制住了佐助的挣扎，佐助只觉得自己是案板上的鱼肉，而鸣人就是那手握菜刀的厨师，将他从中间开始批成了两半，那冰冰凉凉的小棍居然从铃口真的伸了进去，而且越来越深。

“行、行了吧......”佐助眼睁睁地看着那东西一点一点探进去，说不爽是假的，可即将被弄坏的惧意盖过了他，直到伸到底，佐助只觉得浑身都软了，而鸣人轻轻将那道具往里一按，佐助便弹了起来。

佐助的身体向后弓起，头整个倒过去，他张着嘴，唇边还有刚刚被按下去的痕迹，刚刚那一瞬他头脑一片空白，按摩器似乎是碰到了什么，可佐助不知道，他仅仅知道那一瞬的感觉如同高潮一般，他浑身发热，身体绷紧，直接尖锐的快感几乎将他整个人贯穿，几乎有种失禁的错觉。但他唯独没射，漫长的几秒后，他整个人瘫倒在了鸣人怀中，胸口上下起伏着，四周的声音、触觉，才渐渐恢复。

鸣人的声音仿佛从天边传来，可他近在耳边：“一次，佐助好厉害，直接能够干高潮。”

“那是......”佐助半天才找回他的声音，但是已经哑的不成样子：“那是什么......”

鸣人再次将他放倒在沙发上，揉弄着他的囊袋，趁佐助没力气反抗，将他的一边大腿掀起来压到耳边，佐助闭着眼轻喘了下，那隐忍的神色引得鸣人又忍不住凑上去亲了一下：“佐助刚刚高潮了哦，不靠射精而是靠伸进去的按摩器按摩前列腺。”

这些名词听着佐助都寒颤了下，他无奈又纵容道：“不要突然袭击......啊！”

话未说完，鸣人压着他被拉开的长腿，握着自己的性器从穴口塞了进去。

“鸣！人！”佐助整个地怒了：“正在说你——”

“别生气别生气......”鸣人低下头来又寻他的唇。

鸣人好像永远亲不够似的，黏糊糊地小狗似的从额头眼皮鼻尖下巴到锁骨乳尖肚脐，每亲一下，佐助就抖一抖，差点忘了后面的疼。

鸣人年级小，玩意可不小，佐助也没有使用后面的经验，两个人一个莽撞一个青涩，弄得上也不是下也不是，鸣人卡在当中，这种时候没了调教师的从容，一个劲往里挤，佐助疼得咬住了嘴唇。

为了缓解他的疼痛，鸣人伸手去揉两个人相连的地方，肛口的皮肤紧紧得绷到了极限，鸣人一揉佐助便叫出了声。

“疼？”

“不是......”佐助难以启齿，半晌鸣人才明白过来是舒服的。

鸣人当下心里就有了主意，他从佐助的身体里退出来，将佐助翻了个个，掰开雪白的臀瓣，毫无心理障碍地舔了上去。

“什......！”

当湿湿软软的东西贴上来的时候佐助惊得出了声，他的大脑花了几秒钟才弄懂那是什么，可身体已经先行一步反应过来，传达了异样的快感。

比起身体上的，更加刺激人的是心理上的认知。佐助跪趴在沙发上，双臂无力地贴合着皮质的曲线，臀部高高翘起，支撑着的大腿肉眼可见地打着颤。鸣人的舌从囊袋根部，到会阴敏感的部分，最终到穴口，再有力地深入，那湿热的触感都让他说不出话来。

“住手......”有什么温热的从他的眼角滚出来，滴落在皮面上：“不行......好脏！”

“不脏。”鸣人听闻他的泣音过来亲亲他的脸，却被推开。

“......你的嘴刚刚碰了那个......”

鸣人又好气又好笑：“我都不嫌脏啊，你还嫌弃你自己。”

说完他又是算了，似乎觉得这样还有些......可爱。

佐助回过头来，纤细的腰肢和脖子与雪白的沙发皮面几乎是同一个色调，他眼中有隐而不发的不满，催促道：“快来，别弄那些旁的了。”

“进来，直接来。”

鸣人蠢蠢欲动的目光终于化作行动，一手扶着佐助的腰，一手按着他侧着头的脖颈，性器抵着穴口摩擦两下，蹭得佐助吟叹两声，然后腰一挺将自己全数送进去。

刚插入佐助就发出了一声压抑的低吟，那是内里被紧紧压迫撑开、痛苦又满足的声音。鸣人没有时间或心情再去玩那些玩具，火热的内壁紧紧地包裹住他，开始自顾自地吮吸起来。鸣人双手扣住佐助的腰，两只拇指之间不过一寸，令他更加直观地感受到纤腰的意义，他抚摸着上面的肌肉，身体缓缓地退出一段，又缓缓地送回去。

这像是个赛前的信号，接下来便越来越快，鸣人的粗大直接碾过另一头还顶着按摩棒的腺体，佐助像是被捕食者按在爪下的食草动物，在激烈的抽插下动弹不得。两方的刺激太过火，佐助一时竟感觉到有些窒息，那些密密麻麻从下腹传来的、划过每一寸皮肤和肌肉的酥麻快意几乎要将他淹没，他不禁轻启嘴唇，让那些肆意的媚软的叫声飘出来。

不行，不可以，这太过头了，太舒服了。佐助挣扎着向前爬去，性器从他身体里拔出来一小截，带出大量液体。鸣人俯下身来，解开绑住他的领带，却是以一种十指相扣的方式死死握住他的手，将他从快要逃走的姿态中带回来，他凑在佐助耳边咬着他的耳廓低语，沉沉的叫他名字的语气快要将他的耳膜震伤：

“佐助......”

一被拖回，鸣人的阴茎果不其然狠狠撞了进去，他用一种将佐助几乎快钉死在原地的气势在佐助敏感的地方来回碾压。佐助的眼角有大滴大滴的泪水滑下，那是受不了了的崩溃的泪水，鸣人怜惜地舔去却又更恶劣地抽插，心里忍不住的爱意与情潮直冲两人扑来。

“喜欢你......喜欢你，好喜欢你。”

他一遍遍地说着，像是怕佐助听不到一般，那股执拗劲几乎让佐助喘不上气来，他心思一动，将佐助整个儿从后面拉起来，将他抱到卧室的落地穿衣镜前，拉起他一条腿压在镜面上，压着他继续抽插起来。

佐助就算已经晕晕乎乎的，也知道鸣人非常过分了，他被顶得一撞一撞的还不忘骂人，只顾着将身后那个无法无天的小混蛋骂个狗血淋头。

“放开！我、啊！不想看......”

“混蛋.......”

“那边、啊......停、停下......”

趴在镜子上，佐助清晰地看到鸣人拉开的他的双腿间，深红的、狰狞的、正在进出的巨物，和水淋淋的自己的腿间，他的性器上还插着亮闪闪的一根银色按摩棒，那东西的顶端有一个小环，随着撞击一晃一晃，佐助看了只觉得身体更热，尽量闭上眼无视鸣人催促他看自己被操的样子。

“不行，我要......”

而那几乎让他快到了，第二次逐渐攀上顶峰的感觉是疯狂的。鸣人腾出一只手去抽插他身前的按摩棒，也解放了他的腿，前后不规则节奏的夹击使他完全失去理智，崩溃地大声叫了出来，他不知道自己声音是什么样的有多大，快速的顶弄已经让他无暇去想太多。高潮来的迅猛而急速，他向后仰去倒在鸣人的身上，却因为插着的尿道按摩棒无法射精。他的指甲在鸣人手臂上抓出红色的血痕，鸣人捏着那东西上下抽插几下，迅速拔出来，佐助只觉得一直忍耐的快感一下子喷涌出来，全数溅在眼前的镜子上。

柔软的甬道痉挛着疯狂按压埋在里面的性器，鸣人再也无法忍耐，就着他的高潮大开大合地干了起来。

还在高潮余韵中急速下坠的佐助受到如此大的刺激，简直无法承受，整个人软得只能靠人支撑着，泪水淌了满脸，鸣人亵玩一般地将他射出的白色浊液抹在佐助乳头上大力拧动，佐助意识一片混沌，只觉得鸣人仍在大力肏干着，那轻飘飘的感觉几乎将他送上云端。

有什么射在他身体最深处，每射一小股，就往里挤一下，几乎是要全部留在里面一般，佐助大力喘息着，他头靠在镜子上，感觉到鸣人的脑袋凑过来，毛茸茸的，轻轻地在他后颈咬了一下，又舔了一口。

这小混蛋属狗的么......佐助这样想着，只觉得意识越来越沉，还好有人坚定地接住了他，他好放肆地沉睡过去。

......不过他喜欢。


End file.
